warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Sky/Chapter 19
Chapter description :A stiff breeze sweeps through the moor, bringing the scent of cats with it. Violetpaw's fur is flattened to her sides, as she climbs the hill. It's been a day while the Clan leaders had made their plans. Bramblestar had said that they needed to confront Onestar, but that they had to be careful about how they did it. For once the ShadowClan leader, Rowanstar, had agreed with him. The leaders had eventually decided to send their deputies in to confront Onestar. Squirrelflight had pointed out that Onestar wouldn't see them as much of a threat, and as the only leader present, he'll feel more important. :Leafstar had said why not send Violetpaw and Twigpaw as well. She had added that they'll both have stories to tell, and will be able to remind him about how important the prophecy is. So that morning, Squirrelflight, Tigerheart, Reedwhisker, Hawkwing, Violetpaw, and Twigpaw had set out, to head for WindClan territory. Reedwhisker is still recovering from Darktail's prison, but he'd insisted that he'd be fine. Violetpaw is very, very grateful for Leafstar suggesting that her and Twigpaw go as well. :Violetpaw is wanting to skip along, but she keeps reminding herself that this is a serious matter. As Violetpaw pads alongside Hawkwing, she notices that he keeps glancing from side to side. She asks him if he's worried that WindClan will attack them. The SkyClan deputy responds that he's wondering how a cat could even get attacked, and that there are so little places for an attacker to take cover. Violetpaw, and her sister exchange glances. She can tell that Twigpaw is wondering the same thing: is Hawkwing scouting out territory for SkyClan? :Before Violetpaw can ask her father what's going through his head, he sudenly halts. He asks the older warriors if they think there's something strange going on. Squirrelflight looks puzzled for a moment, before her eyes widen in understanding. She states that they haven't come across any WindClan patrols. The ginger she-cat adds that she'd expect the dawn patrol to be out, or at least a few hunting patrols. A stronger gust of wind suddenly sweeps across the moor, bringing the sounds of screeching and yowling cats with it. Tigerheart asks if they're being attacked. Squirrelflight springs forward, leading them across the moor. :Hawkwing warns his two kits to stay back, as he follows the rest of the group. Violetpaw and Twigpaw follow, at the rear of the group. The sounds of battle are even louder, as they get near the WindClan camp. Violetpaw wriggles through the thorns, and looks into the camp, and sees a mass of fighting cats. She realizes that Darktail and his rogues are attacking WindClan. More Coming Soon Characters Major *Twigpaw }} Minor *Tigerheart *Reedwhisker *Hawkwing *Unnamed WindClan cats *Unnamed rogues *Darktail *Onestar *Harespring *Nettle *Raven *Roach *Bramblestar *Rowanstar *Leafstar *Mistystar *Crowfeather *Whitetail *Gorsetail *Kestrelflight }} Mentioned *Barley *Ravenpaw *Smoke *Smoke's kits *Alderheart *Needletail }} Notes and references Category:Shattered Sky Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages